Draco's Disaster
by tessfelton
Summary: Summary: Much to both of their dismay, Draco and Ginny are going to have a baby! But Ginny’s not the one who’s pregnant! Will giving birth change Draco’s ways? Read to find out! DG all the way! Read and Review!


Draco's Disaster

Chapter one: Surprise!

One of the first thing Ginny's mother taught her when she reached puberty was the anti-fertility spell.

"Now I don't want you to ever have to use this," Molly had said as she sat on the edge of Ginny's bed, playing with the corner of her frayed quilt, "but it's something every young woman should know."

Ginny sat mortified among her piles of frilly pillows and stuffed animals. She knew what was coming, and she was _not_ looking forward to it.

"When a man and a woman are in love..." Molly began in a monotone voice.

"Mom, stop," Ginny interrupted, trying not to panic. "I know all about the birds and the bees."

Molly blinked. "You do?" Ginny nodded, silently willing her mother to just accept it and leave her room. "But do you know about the anti-fertility spell?"

A moment ago, Ginny had wondered if she could be any more mortified. Now she knew. The only noise she could manage was a squeak as she rapidly shook your head.

"Okay then, this is important, so listen up. All you have to do is point your wand at your stomach and say 'ferilitus eliminus.' And make sure your window is open, Ginny, it's imperative for the spell to work. Do you understand me?" Ginny nodded. "Do you have any questions?"

"Yes, I have one question," Ginny croaked. "Would you please leave my room?"

That was the last time the subject was broached in the Weasley household…the last time, that is, until a cold winter night the year Ginny turned seventeen. Her family had all gone to various places for the week, and she had agreed to housesit the Burrow. Her parents had told her that she could have over whoever she wanted to help pass time, assuming she'd invite Hermione, Luna, or another one of her friends.

Little did they know, however, that she had invited her secret boyfriend; none other than the infamous Draco Malfoy.

They had started seeing each other during Draco's seventh year and Ginny's sixth, having loathed each other their whole lives until they spent detention together one night. Snape had lacked the foresight to realize that two hormonal teenagers instructed to clean out the potions cabinet together left unintended would inevitably find more favorable ways to pass the time, despite how much their families despised each other.

After that they were always meeting in broom closets and sneaking around after hours for a quick snog. The illicit affair had lasted some time, but they had yet to take it to the next level. This particular night, however, with the house empty of all but them, the snow falling gracefully outside, framing the windowpanes, and a cozy fire roaring in the den, it was all too easy to let their emotions get the best of them.

"Wait," Ginny said abruptly, pushing Draco away. He frowned at her.

"Ginny, don't give me that 'I'm waiting for someone special' shit. If there was ever a special person, he's standing right in front of you...or, rather, laying right on top of you. All the same, you know what I mean."

"It's not that," said Ginny, shifting to reach her robe that had been carelessly discarded on the floor. She rummaged in the pocket and pulled out her wand. "I want to make love to you, I really do. I just want to be careful about it."

Draco's face dawned with realization. "Ah, the famed anti-fertility spell. Wonderful. Would you just hurry it up."

"Yeah," muttered Ginny, pushing Draco away so she could point her wand at her stomach. "How does it go again? Ah, yes…_fertilitus elimitus!_"

Draco sighed with impatience. "Are you done yet?"

"Oh, I'm only beginning," Ginny purred as she pulled Draco back on top of her. The room grew warm (and not from the blaze in the fireplace, if you get my drift) and steam formed on the room's one window…its one _unopened_ window. In the heat of the moment, Ginny had forgotten that one crucial detail. And as a result, she would pay. Or, rather, Draco would pay.

It was now Springtime at the Burrow, and Ginny sat by the window of the den, sighing longingly as she remembered that night four months ago. She hadn't heard from Draco since, and while she was sad, she was not surprised. She had always suspected that Draco was just in it for the physical aspect of their relationship, he had always had quite the playboy reputation, known for moving on from one "conquest" to the next.

She knew it was silly, but she had let herself believe that they had something more throughout the duration of their relationship. It had lasted almost a year, and while it was never based on anything substantial, she had always felt special that he had chose _her_ to be his next tryst. And there were moments that she could swear that there was something more to Draco Malfoy, but those moments were now long gone. He had got what he wanted, and that was the last she heard of him.

Suddenly there was a loud pounding on the front door. Home alone once again, Ginny stood and went to the door. "Who is it?" she called, her wand drawn.

"OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR, WEASLEY." Ginny smirked, recognizing the voice immediately. Draco. Probably back for a second round. _No way I'm letting him take advantage of me again,_ she thought, opening the door.

Draco burst in immediately, obviously furious. Ginny took him in. He looked the same, the fine silver hair that always looked like it was in the need of a cut, the piercing icy blue eyes, the lithe frame. Actually, on second thought, his frame wasn't so lithe anymore, Ginny observed. It looked like he had gained some weight. He glared at her heavily. "What have you gotten me into?" he asked.

Amused, Ginny sat on the couch. "What on earth are you talking about, Malfoy?"

"I...you...we..." He was motioning around the room, his arms flailing.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "I'm afraid you'll have to be more coherent, Malfoy. I don't speak monkey."

Draco sighed, taking a deep breath. "You did the spell wrong."

"What spell?"

Sighing again, Draco sat next to her. "Don't you remember the last spell you did in my company? We were on this exact same couch but we were...otherwise occupied."

Ginny's eyes widened. "Oh, _that_ spell." Her hands went to her stomach. "But I'm not..."

"No, _you're_ not," Draco smirked. "The anti-fertility spell rids you of your fertility for twenty four hours. But as the St. Mungo's doctor just explained to me when I went in to ask him why I've been throwing up every morning for the past three months, the fertility has to go somewhere. So the woman casting the spell usually opens a window, so the spirit of her fertility can float out and occupy the nearest thing for an hour...usually a tree or animal or other living creature that it doesn't effect. But because you did not open the window, the spirit had to go somewhere, and it couldn't go back into you because you had just banished it. So..."

Ginny's eyes grew even wider. "You mean to say you're..." Draco nodded. "That's hilarious!" She collapsed onto the floor in a fit of laughter.

"Weasley, I'm glad you're amused, but I am not. At all. If my family ever found out about this I'd be disowned for sure. And if it ever got out into public knowledge...well, I'd be a laughingstock!"

Her laughter abruptly stopping, Ginny sat up. "You're not going to terminate the pregnancy, are you? Because it's my child too, you know."

Draco sighed. "I can't. As a Malfoy there are certain familial laws preventing such things. Our blood is so noble and pure that we're not allowed to harm any potential Malfoy, even if it's just in the womb." Ginny exhaled in relief. "Well I'm glad you're so happy, Weasley, but there are a few issues at hand here. First of all, I need somewhere to go for the next five months where I won't be in the public eye. Secondly, even after this terrible ordeal is over, you and I are going to be parents. I certainly don't want a child."

Ginny sat next to him on the couch again, leaning her chin into her hands. "I'm going to be a mother." Her face burst out into a smile. "I'm going to be a mother! I don't care if you don't want our child, Malfoy, I can raise it here. It will be great!"

"Great, just what we need, another Weasley running around. I will have you know that no child of mine will be raised poor."

"That's why you'll give me plenty of child support, Malfoy. Believe me, I'd make a great mother."

"But you're getting ahead of yourself. First we need to.."

He was interrupted by a pop as three forms apparated into the room. Molly, Arthur, and Ron Weasley stared at the duo on the couch in surprise. Finally Arthur spoke. "Ginevra, do you care to explain just what Mr. Malfoy is doing in our home?" Ginny looked at Draco and swallowed heavily before turning back to her family and beginning her tale.


End file.
